


I still want you

by NaliaThePotato



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: H2OVanoss - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaliaThePotato/pseuds/NaliaThePotato
Summary: Okay, so basically Delirious is a all around play boy, but he got serious with VanossThey were amazing together and no doubt Vanoss made Delirious a better person and vise versaDelirious felt like Vanoss didn't love him like he did to him, so when he breaks it off, Vanoss pulls into a deep depression and he just tries to think about ways he could've been better and things that he loved about Delicious





	I still want you

_"Look Evan, I love you... I really do, you made me a way better person and I've never felt more solid and intact.. But I don't think you feel the same way... When he have sex, I feel like I have more of a connection and all you cared about in this relationship was the sex and desire and... I didn't want that... I want to be able to say that you look at me with the same eyes every hour of day, with love and trust... Not just lust.. Maybe I'm asking for too much, maybe I'm being spoiled, but I know what my heart wants. And it wants for both of us to be happy, even if it means I have to give up my desire and my love and this relationship. I love you Evan, but this is the last time you ever get to call me yours"_

_And like that, he's gone, leaving me alone with my thoughts_

* * *

* * *

* * *

Days after I still sit on my bed thinking about what went wrong

I love him

I love him so much it hurts

I want to be his again, I want to tell him I love him

I don't know where he saw what he said he saw

But whatever it was, it made me lose the love of my life

Now he's with some chick with big boobs and a silicon ass, holding her like a blanket a child loves

I miss holding him the way he does to her

I miss telling those guys and girls that hit on him in the bar to back off

I miss coming home from work and kissing him for all its worth

I miss the eyes I called my galaxy

I miss his smell of salt water and Hawaiian flowers when I bit the sweet part of his neck

I miss talking at 4AM talking about our plans, even if we didn't have a clue

If I would've man up, I could've made him stay

I would have told him how I would give up the world for him

I would've have explained why I fucked him the way I did

Because I was scared that any day could be my last to appreciate him

Because I can't express my feelings with words

I was afraid to give him the tools to break my heart for a while

And when I did, I knew he was the one I could trust

He was supposed to be the one that  I could trust not to break it

I gave him the key to my heart

And if I'm being honest, he still does

I still believe in this motherfucker

I still trust the man that shattered my heart

I still love him.

Forever and Always

No matter what he sees

No matter what he thinks

No matter who he sees

No matter what he believes

No matter how he acts

I

Still

Love

Him

I still do

Especially now

I can marry a girl who fits me like a glove and gives me all I want and more, but I'll still have love for him

I still have hope for us too

I still believe in us

Because I have memories to hold on to

* * *

_"Come on, hurry up!!!" Jonathan said in glad anticipation_

_"I'm going, I'm going" I smile at him_

_We sit in the roller coaster and wait for him to pull the trigger_

_"Ready?"_

_We nod eagerly, as does everyone else_

_Jonathan grabs my hand tight and gives me a wide grin as the roller coaster sets off with fast force_

_"WOOOOH!!!" Jonathan screams_

_I grinned at him_

_"HELL YEAH!" I screamed_

_At the second fall, I grab his face and pull him in a passionate kiss_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too"_

_I leaned in for another kiss but the force of the wind going down forced my head to the side, causing Jonathan to giggle and kiss my temple_

_"I love you"_

* * *

 

 That day, I loved him more than anything, and my heart clenches at the thought of his soft light rouge lips saying he loves me again

 I would give up everything to tell him how I feel, to explain how he read everything wrong and to express how much I miss him

But I love him. 

And if this is what he wants, then this is what he'll get

I'll leave him alone

I'll try to move on

Because even if it breaks me, what he wants is above even my life

I love him

And Delirious, I still want you

~~~~~~

Well.

First one shot ^³^

I don't like this much tbh... I think it's way too short but I would have to add climax for it to be longer :T 

And maybe I should have added more dialogue

And the Grammar is off too

Well.. let me know if there was any problem

 


End file.
